Don't Stop Me Now
by pims-dana
Summary: Et si quand Stiles avait sauvé Derek de la noyade tout ne c'était pas passé comme prévu? Peut être que finalement il aurait du le laisser se noyer .. Ou pas. Stiles n'avait qu'une chose à dire : Merci Freddy Mercury. [ One Shot. Lemon. Sterek. Saison 2, Suite Episode 4.]
1. Don't Stop Me Now

_AH ! Depuis le temps que je veux le publier ce Sterek, mais impossible de le terminer complètement afin qu'il soit parfait (à mes yeux!). Et encore je ne suis pas satisfaite sur tout les points. _  
_Toute l'écriture de ce One shot été inspirée par la chanson de Queen et le si HOT Freddy Mercury x) _

_Un GROS merci à **Izzie** pour sa correction et surtout à **Saki** ma betâ lectrice d'amour avec ses commentaires à rallonge dans ma boite mails, ses éléments qui sont peut être de petits détails mais qui dont tout (Le diable est dans les détails comme on dit !). Sans elle ce Sterek ne serais jamais arrivé là et n'aurais jamais gagné 2.000 mots en plus ! Merci ma beauté fatale je t'aime !_

_Juste une réflexion comme ça qui n'a rien a voir avec mon texte (enfin si un peu quand même) : j'ai remarquer que sur le fandom beaucoup écrivait le sport que tous pratique dans la série comme étant du Lacrosse ce qui est un peu faux. Certes en anglais ça s'appelle le Lacrosse mais en français c'est La crosse et j'avoue que moi ça me gêne, c'est vraiment étrange de mettre le terme anglais alors qu'il existe en français. En français on dit "un joueur de crosse, un match de crosse" et un non "un joueur de Lacrosse, un match de Lacrosse." après ça se trouve tout le monde s'en fou mais j'avais envie de partager mon point de vue avec vous et savoir ce que vous en pensiez._

_Ah et une autre réflexion : Cette phrase ne viens pas de moi je sais plus où je l'ai vu alors auteur qui à dit ça si tu me lit manifeste toi que je puisse mettre un copyright sur ta phrase ! Et donc cet auteur disait en gros (je me souviens plus exactement) "**Un texte c'est trois - quatre heures de travail minimum, un commentaires c'est trois - quatres minutes de votre vie**." et je trouve que cet auteur à complètement raison. Je ne vais pas en dire plus la dessus, tout est dit :) _

_J'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Réponse aux commentaires de Guest **_

_**Tristana : **Très contente d'avoir réussi à suivre fidèlement la personnalité des personnages et surtout que ça t'ai plu !_

_**Sakii** : Aaaah ma Saki j'attendais ton commentaire avec grande impatience ! Je suis très contente d'avoir pu te faire autant plaisir avec cette version corrigée que tu n'avais pas encore lu :D Heureusement que tu m'a donné toutes ces astuces pour garder la personnalité de Stiles (parce que bon Derek j'm'en charge heiiin) parce que sinon il n'aurait pas été aussi réaliste ! Et oui j'avoue j'adorerais, compter les abdos de Derek, avec ma langue *w* DISNEYLAND POWA MON ASTERIX !_

* * *

_**Crédits: **La série Teen Wolf et ses personnages appartiennent à leur créateur Jeff Davis._

_******Rating :** Définitivement **M **pour le lemon ! Et n'oubliez pas, dans la vraie vie, sortez couverts ;) !_

* * *

**Don't Stop Me Now**

* * *

**Musique : **_Don't Stop Me Now - Queen_

* * *

Stiles paniquait, l'eau entrait dans ses poumons régulièrement et il tentait en vain de se maintenir à la surface. Mais avec un mec inerte accroché à son bras c'était un peu compliqué. Surtout quand le mec en question est un loup garou trempé de quatre vingt kilos de muscles alors que vous en faites à peine soixante dix tout mouillé avec un pull. Un gros pull en laine.

«_ Attends il est peut être partis !_ Un cri résonna sur les murs de la piscine.

_-Peut être pas._ Répondit Derek paralysé. »

Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait dans cette piscine bordel ? Il avait une impression de déjà vu en plus. Son corps commençait à le tirer, se tenir la tête hors de l'eau était de plus en plus difficile. Et le corps carrément brulant de Derek contre lui n'arrangeait pas ses affaires, il mourrait littéralement de chaud malgré l'eau très tiède.

«_ Bon t'attends quoi pour me sortir de là que j'me noie ?_

_-C'est ça qui t'inquiète ? Te Noyer ? T'a remarqué que cette créature avait plusieurs rangées de dents super aiguisées?_

_-Et toi t'a remarqué que j'étais paralysé, plongé dans deux mètres quarante d'eau ?!_ S'énerva Derek.

_-Okay._ »

Des yeux Stiles chercha la créature mais il lui était impossible de voir plus loin que le rebord de la piscine, sa bouche passant fréquemment sous l'eau. Non mais dans quelle connerie il c'était encore fourré? Pourquoi il avait fallut que ce foutu loup garou tombe dans l'eau ? Et pourquoi il avait plongé hein ? Il aurait très bien pu le laisser mourir et une partie de ses problèmes ce serait envolé ! Mais non sa conscience l'avait obligé à plonger. Puis bon même si Derek était très souvent imbuvable et chiant il commençait à l'apprécier. Sauf quand il le frappait, son front se souvenait encore douloureusement de la dureté de son volant.

Stiles tenta de nager vers le bord, ce qui en soit n'était pas une mince affaire vu le tas de viande qu'il portait sur le dos. Avouons le pour l'instant Derek ne servait pas à grand-chose si ce n'est à l'épuiser et à tenter de le noyer, en somme un tas de viande.

«_ Attends bouge pas !_ »

Stiles tourna son regard vers la créature hideuse et couverte d'écailles qui rampait non loin d'eux, le surveillant du coin de l'œil sans oser s'approcher trop près du bassin. Il avait vraiment des crocs impressionnants, ce fut la seule chose que Stiles pensa en voyant la créature le regarder de ses yeux en amande.

La bête tenta quand même de mettre la main dans l'eau mais il l'en retira comme si il c'était bruler. Stiles surnageait de moins en moins bien et Derek ne semblait pas vouloir se remettre à bouger. Et bon Dieu qu'il avait chaud avec cette bouilloire coller à lui. Le corps puissant mais totalement inerte de Derek ballotait contre lui et il devait avouer que ce n'était pas désagréable, même si bon pour l'instant l'agréable devrait attendre.

« _Ecoute je crois que je vais pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps._ Avoua le jeune homme. »

La bête continuait de roder autour d'eux, laissant trainer ses griffes translucides sur le sol carrelé de la piscine. Et pendant ce temps Stiles perdait petit à petit ses forces. Il avisa alors son portable au loin, mais il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à l'atteindre en trainant Derek derrière lui. Le loup garou sembla comprendre et paniqua.

«_ Non, non, non ! N'y pense même pas !_

_-Est-ce que tu peux me faire confiance au moins cette fois ?_

_-Non !_ »

Bon la réponse était radicale mais il n'avait vraiment pas le choix, ses jambes lui faisaient vraiment un mal de chien et il n'allait pas attendre là toute la nuit.

«_ Pour l'instant c'est moi qui te maintiens en vie, t'a remarqué ?_

_-Oui. Concéda le loup garou en haussant les sourcils. Et quand la paralysie aura disparue qui pourra combattre cette bête, toi ou moi ?_

_-C'est pour ça que tu crois que je te tiens depuis deux heures ?_ »

Sur le coup Stiles aurait pu le frapper et le laisser se noyer. Non mais il croyait quoi qu'il le maintenait hors de l'eau simplement parce qu'il voulait qu'il le protège après ? Mais il était timbré ! Il le soutenait surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt !

« _Si tu me fait pas confiance, je te fait pas confiance._ Gronda Derek. _Mais t'a besoin de moi pour survivre et c'est pour ça que tu va pas me laisser._ »

Il y a bien plus que ma survie en jeu, crétin ! Pensa Stiles en son fort intérieur. Il fixa un petit instant Derek, pesant le pour et le contre, mais dans sa tête il savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire et Derek le lut dans son regard. Tout de suite il paniqua.

« _Stiles !_ »

Mais c'était trop tard le jeune homme avait pris son impulsion et l'avait lâché, le laissant sombrer au fond de la piscine. Stiles tira sur ses muscles, nageant aussi vite qu'il pouvait malgré la douleur lancinante de ses jambes et de ses poumons. Il attrapa son portable avant de retourner au milieu de la piscine, la créature ayant atteint le bord du bassin.

Il composa le numéro de son meilleur ami qui décrocha rapidement, son cœur loupa un battement, ils étaient sauvés ! Mais il déchanta vite.

«_ Je peux pas te parler maintenant !_ »

Et son meilleur ami raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de lui expliquer la situation désastreuse dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il regarda un instant son portable bouche – bée, puis l'ombre noire de Derek au fond de la piscine, de nouveau son portable. Il serra les dents de rage et jeta le téléphone avant de plonger.

Sa vue se flouta à cause du chlore mais il réussit quand même à voir Derek, ses bras flottant devant lui comme si il l'attendait. Et alors qu'il l'empoignait par le tee – shirt pour le remonter le loup garou sembla retrouver toute sa mobilité et l'enserra dans ses bras puissants.

Stiles lâcha deux grosses bulles d'air sous le coup de la surprise, perdant ainsi presque toute sa réserve d'oxygène. Le loup garou, dont les yeux rouges brillaient étrangement sous l'eau le fixa sans bouger, comme si il était rivé au fond de la piscine. Le jeune homme paniqua, il n'avait plus d'air et il fit de grands signes à Derek mais celui – ci l'enfermait trop bien entre ses bras. Il avait de plus en plus chaud et de moins en moins d'air. Il paniqua vraiment, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et il montra à Derek qu'il n'avait plus d'air en ouvrant la bouche.

L'Alpha sembla comprendre parce qu'il acquiesça mais continua de le serrer. Mais il était fou à lié ou quoi ? Stiles se débattit plus vivement avec ses dernières forces mais Derek ne le lâcha pas, il passa une de ses grandes mains dans son cou et tira son visage un peu plus près de lui. Il colla soudainement leurs bouches ensemble, lui insufflant un oxygène libérateur.

* * *

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut sur son lit, couvert de sueur et la respiration haletante comme si il sortait d'une très longue apnée. Il avait très chaud, comme dans son rêve, enfin son souvenir un peu déformé par son imagination. Cette scène de la piscine c'était passé depuis au moins une semaine mais il n'arrêtait pas d'en rêver et à chaque fois la fin se déformait pour finir par un baiser avec Derek. Du grand n'importe quoi en somme !

«_ Stiles t'es réveillé ?_ Demanda son père derrière la porte.

_-Oui qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Tu va être en retard au lycée._ »

Son père entra dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir sur le lit de son fils un air étrange sur le visage. Stiles s'épongea un peu le front avec son tee shirt, attendant que son père parle.

«_ Ça va ? Ça fait plusieurs nuits que je t'entends gémir et te réveiller en sursaut._

_-Mais oui t'en fait pas p'pa, c'est les examens qui me stresse. Tu me connais !_

_-Bien assez pour savoir que tu ne t'es jamais inquiéter de tes examens._

_-Et bien maintenant si ! Si tu voulais bien me laisser maintenant que je puisse me préparer._ »

Et surtout que tu ne vois pas ma gaule du matin ça m'arrangerait aussi, pensa Stiles sans rien en dire. Il était un jeune homme maintenant rien de plus normal mais il n'avait pas envie que son père voit ça, c'était trop gênant. Le père finit par partir de la chambre et Stiles put se préparer tranquillement, ressassant sans arrêt son rêve qui chaque fois lui paraissait de plus en plus réel.

Il arriva au lycée en avance comme d'habitude et attendit, encore comme d'habitude, Scott qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver en vélo. Lydia passa devant lui presque sans le voir, elle était de plus en plus bizarre en ce moment et cette histoire avec Jackson transformé en Kanima vengeur d'un autre timbré qui le contrôlait n'arrangeait rien à son état.

Stiles repartit dans ses pensées et plus exactement dans son rêve de ce matin qui lui paraissait vraiment étrange, mais étrange pas comme tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui avec les loups garous et compagnie. Non étrange dans le sens où il était bien incapable de comprendre pourquoi il rêvait d'embrasser Derek, alias l'Alpha complètement disjoncté comme il l'appelait derrière son dos.

D'après son père et Scott il ne pouvait absolument pas être gay, et d'après Danny il n'était pas attirant aux yeux des gays. Mais alors pourquoi donc, bordel, il se comportait comme si il avait envie de Derek hein ? Bon il devait s'avouer que depuis que l'Alpha avait ôté son tee shirt taché de sang dans sa chambre sous ses yeux, et ceux de Danny en option, il avait un peu plus apprécié sa musculature plus qu'avantageuse.

Mais bon il pouvait apprécier le corps d'un autre homme sans être gay non ? Puis Derek lui faisait toujours un peu peur, même s'il avait arrêté de vouloir lui arracher la tête ils n'étaient pas non plus les meilleurs amis du monde ! Il pensa un peu plus à son rêve, à la façon dont il avait imaginé le gout de la bouche de l'Alpha, à sa façon de presser avec une certaine tendresse ses lèvres. Il en bavait presque.

« _Stilinski ?_

_-Oui mon chou ?_ »

Stiles revint soudain sur terre et glissa de la barre de fer sur laquelle il avait posé ses fesses et faillit s'étaler au sol. Derek se tenait à côté de lui, un regard ahuri posé sur Stiles qui ne savait absolument plus où se mettre.

«_ Désolé je …_

_-Je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi tu pensais Stilinski. Scott n'est pas encore arrivé je présume ?_

_-Belle déduction. Ah ben tiens le voila !_ »

Scott dérapa avec son vélo près d'eux et fut un peu surpris de les voir tout les deux, mais bon depuis que Stiles avait sauvé Derek de la noyade celui – ci avait tendance à beaucoup mieux le tolérer et à vouloir beaucoup moins le frapper. Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas avant.

«_ Tu sais que tu devrais pas trainé dans les parages Derek, Gérard Argent est directeur maintenant et que dire de sa mère qui nous file le train._

_-J'ai été déclaré innocent je vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas me promener où je veux. Je viens ici vous prévenir de bien garder un œil sur Jackson, apparemment les Argent comptent s'occuper de son cas ce soir. Et comme tu voulais le sauver il va falloir s'interposer._

_-Pourquoi c'est toujours à nous de sauver les autres ?_ Grommela Stiles.

_-Toi t'es pas de la partie, tu risquerais de te faire tuer._ Conclut Derek avant de partir comme il était venu, en coup de vent. »

Stiles resta bouche ouverte déjà parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il ne fasse pas partie de leur petite chasse au Kanima et de deux parce que Derek semblait s'inquiéter pour sa sécurité. Eh non mais attendez il s'en fou qu'il s'inquiète pour sa sécurité.

« _Je viendrais que tu le veuille ou non pauvre clébard_ ! Beugla Stiles. »

Scott et Derek – qui n'était pas si loin que ça – le regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Puis Derek lui lança un regard mauvais avant de rentrer dans sa voiture, faisant signe à Stiles que s'il recommençait il était un homme mort. Il démarra sa Camaro dans un ronflement de moteur et sortit de l'enceinte du lycée.

« _Non mais pour qui il se prend celui là ? Il n'aurait pas survécu une demi seconde dans cette foutue piscine et il croit que je vais pas venir ?_

_-Calme toi, pour une fois qu'il s'inquiète de la sécurité de quelqu'un d'autre._

_-M'en fou, je viendrais. De toute façon tu ne survivrais pas deux minutes sans mon intelligence._

_-Oh et de quelle intelligence parlez vous monsieur Stilinski ? Vous n'en faites preuve que rarement dans ma classe._ Railla leur prof de chimie qui se tenait derrière eux.

_-Je parle d'une forme d'intelligence supérieure Monsieur_. »

Le prof, désespéré et qui recommençait à avoir des pulsions meurtrières vis-à-vis d'un élève préféra les faire s'écarter et passer entre eux plutôt que de prendre le risque de frapper cette tête à claque. Les deux amis se regardèrent avant de rire, ce prof les haïssait à un point que ça en devenait risible.

* * *

La journée passa lentement mais les garçons ne la virent pas passé. Filer le train à Jackson se révélait plus ardu que prévu, déjà parce qu'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes cours et parce qu'il avait une mauvaise tendance à s'éclipser quand il ne fallait pas. En plus Stiles n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, il n'arrêtait pas de se repasser son rêve du matin, il avait été si réel, encore plus que tous les autres qu'il avait déjà fait. Pour lui c'était inconcevable qu'il éprouve quoi que ce soit pour le loup garou, pas que ça le rebutait d'être gay, Stiles était ouvert, mais qu'il soit gay à cause de l'autre fou, là oui ça le gênait !

« _Bon aller viens Stiles on va à l'entrainement, au moins là bas on pourra le surveiller._ »

Stiles approuva et suivit Scott jusqu'aux vestiaires où ils se changèrent tout en discutant du possible plan de Derek pour empêcher les Argent de tuer Jackson avant qu'ils aient eu le temps d'essayer au moins de le sauver. Une partie de ce plan reposait sur la capacité d'Alison à retenir sa famille le temps que Scott et les autres agissent.

Pendant qu'il enfilait ses jambières il se prit à regarder les autres garçons pour se faire une idée sur son orientation sexuelle. Il devait avouer qu'il trouvait beau certains garçons. Tiens Danny juste en face de lui n'était franchement pas dégueu mais étrangement il ne lui faisait pas le même effet que quand il rêvait de Derek. En clair même si Danny se promenait nu devant lui il n'aurait jamais aussi chaud qu'en imaginant encore et encore le corps trempé de Derek contre le sien.

« _Qu'est ce que t'as à me fixer Stilinski ?_ Maugréa Danny. »

Stiles revint sur terre et s'excusa vaguement mais Danny ne l'écouta pas et préféra se lever pour aller voir ce que racontait le coach à d'autres élèves. Scott donna un coup de coude à son ami qui semblait toujours bloquer dans ses pensées.

« _Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Stiles ? T'a l'air paumé aujourd'hui._

_-Je …_ »

Stiles réfléchit un instant, est ce qu'il devait raconter quelque chose d'aussi personnel à son ami ? D'accord c'était son ami depuis toujours, ils n'avaient pas de secret l'un envers l'autre mais la quand même ça atteignait de très près sa sphère plus qu'intime. Puis il croisa le regard de Scott qui semblait réellement s'inquiéter pour lui, oh oui il avait envie de tout lui dire, de se décharger de ce poids mais il n'était pas sur d'y arriver.

«_ McCALL ! STILINSKI ! SUR LE TERRAIN ET AU PAS DE COURSE !_ »

Le coach les regardait depuis le bout des vestiaires, son air de timbré qui à trop abusé de la caféine imprimé sur ses traits. Les deux amis se dépêchèrent de sortir des vestiaires sous peine de se trouver encore de corvée de ramassage de balles.

Ils commencèrent l'entrainement sous une légère bruine qui rendait le terrain glissant. Danny essaya bien de demander au coach d'annuler l'entrainement mais il n'en avait que faire qu'ils chopent une bronchite aigüe ou que leurs petites fesses soient mouillés. Quelques élèves étaient quand même venus regarder leur entrainement malgré la pluie et Stiles avisa alors Derek et Erika tout en haut d'un gradin. Alors qu'il les regardait tout en courant il s'emmêla les pieds et glissa sur le sol détrempé, s'étalant de tout son long dans la boue. Il releva la tête du sol boueux, un air de dégout suprême sur les traits. Scott qui était venu le relever ne put s'empêcher de se mettra à rire.

«_ Ahah très drôle abruti. Tu sais que les bains de boue sont très bons pour la peau._

_-Tu devrais voir ta tête !_ Rit Scott sans relever sa remarque.

_-Stilinski ! Le coach arriva près de lui et constata qu'il n'avait rien de cassé. Quitte le terrain et va te doucher, on dirait un gros tas de …_ »

Le coach ne finit pas sa phrase mais tout le monde sut très bien quel mot mettre après. Stiles se releva dignement et se secoua un peu faisant gicler la boue dans tout les sens, aspergeant ses coéquipiers qui étaient venus se moquer. Il leur envoya un sourire fier avant de partir vers les vestiaires, au moins il ne resterait pas sous la pluie pendant aussi longtemps qu'eux.

Il ôta rapidement son équipement poissé de terre et se rendit sous les douches communes, pour se débarrasser de la boue et de la sueur qui l'encrassait. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou et lui perdit d'arrêter de penser pendant un bon moment. Après avoir arrêté l'eau il entoura sa taille d'une serviette et manqua de nouveau de se retrouver la tête la première par terre.

«_ Qu'est ce que tu fait là ?!_ »

Derek se tenait près de l'entrée des douches, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il regarda un instant Stiles, avec une intensité particulière dans les yeux, comme si soudainement ses yeux appréciaient ce qu'ils avaient en face d'eux. Le jeune homme se sentit très gêné d'être ainsi détaillé.

« _Puis depuis combien de temps t'es là ? Tu pouvais pas te manifester ?_

_-J'ai essayé mais tu m'entendais pas, tu marmonnais._

_-Bon tu veux pas aller ailleurs, histoire que je m'habille ? Non parce que là c'est vraiment trop bizarre, en plus je caille monsieur la bouillote._

_-En quoi ça te gène que je sois là pendant que tu t'habille, j'ai un message pour Scott._ »

Stiles abandonna la partie, le loup garou ne semblait pas enclin à partir, ni même à le laisser tranquille. Il semblait même prendre un malin plaisir à le mettre mal à l'aise. Stiles haussa les épaules bien haut et passa à côté de lui en vitesse pour se diriger vers ses affaires propres. Il enfila tant bien que mal son boxer tout en tendant de garder sa serviette autour de sa taille, autant dire que c'était pas ce qu'il savait mieux faire. Stiles était de nouveau partit dans ses pensées, se forçant à ne pas penser qu'il était à moitié à poil dans les vestiaires vide de son lycée avec Derek Hale à côté de lui qui était – en option – le mec sur lequel il fantasmait depuis bientôt une semaine.

« _Mais tu m'écoute un peu ?!_ »

La main ardente de Derek se posa sur l'épaule encore moite de Stiles qui dit un bond en arrière tant et si bien qu'il en perdit sa serviette. Heureusement pour lui il avait tout juste finit de mettre son boxer. Derek resta figé devant Stiles assis par terre qui le regardait avec des yeux fous. Il regarda un instant sa main droite, où quelques perles d'eau courraient. Ses mâchoires se contractèrent et il finit par s'en aller sans dire un mot de plus.

Alors là ça dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer ou vivre. Il devait absolument parler à son meilleur ami, juste au moins pour avoir un avis extérieur sur ce qu'il ressentait parce que plus cette journée avançait et plus il se sentait perdre pied. Les autres arrivèrent quand il eut finit de s'habiller et il laissa à peine le temps à son meilleur ami d'ôter des son casque.

«_ Viens faut qu'on parte d'ici, j'ai à te parler._

_-Mais Stiles j'ai pas pris ma douche et on soit suivre …_ Il ne dit rien mais montra du menton Jackson qui se dirigeait vers les douches.

_-Il va se surveiller une heure tout seul c'est pas grave. Tu prendras ta douche chez moi faut vraiment qu'on parle avant ce soir._ »

Scott comprit l'urgence, son meilleur ami ne lui en demandait jamais beaucoup, certes il se plaignait souvent mais Scott savait faire la différence entre les jérémiades habituelles de Stiles et son véritable besoin de se confier. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus c'est que Stiles ne l'avait plus fait depuis presque trois ans, depuis la mort de sa mère en fait.

Une fois arrivés chez Stiles ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers la salle d'eau, profitant que le shérif ne soit pas là. Scott se jeta sous la douche, laissant la porte ouverte alors que Stiles c'était assis contre le mur. Il laissa un instant le son de l'eau le détendre puis il réfléchit à comment il pourrait annoncer ce qu'il avait en tête à son meilleur ami.

Mais aucun son ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche. Pourtant tout son monologue était prêt dans sa tête mais il était juste incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Comment pouvait – il expliquer _ça_ à son meilleur ami sérieusement ? Comment pouvait – il lui dire qu'il rêvait de Derek, que même sa présence la perturbait, encore plus qu'avant ? Comment pourrait – il seulement lui avouer qu'il avait rêvé que le loup garou l'embrasse et le serre dans ses bras ? Ça dépassait de loin ses capacités à expliquer ce qu'il ressentait.

Il entendit bientôt l'eau de la douche s'arrêter et la porte coulissa. En deux minutes Scott rejoignait son meilleur ami, s'asseyant en face de lui, une serviette sur les reins, une autre dans les mains pour sécher ses cheveux gorgés d'eau. Il frotta son crane tout en fixant son meilleur ami qui semblait vraiment mal à l'aise. Scott commençait à bien le connaître, il savait que Stiles avait besoin de parler mais que jamais il ne le ferait si Scott ne l'y poussait pas.

« _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe dans ta tète en ce moment ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Stiles, on se connaît depuis assez longtemps pour ne plus rien avoir a se cacher._

_-C'est pas si simple._ Grimaça Stiles en se frottant le crane.

_-Bien sur que si ! Quelque chose te tracasse et te parler te ferais le plus grand bien, alors dit moi, s'il te plait j'aime pas te voir comme ça._

_-Si je te raconte ce qui me trotte dans la tête j'ai peur que tu partes en courant en me trainant derrière toi pour m'emmener dans un asile._

_-Stiles t'es le mec le plus allumé que je connaisse !_ Rit Scott. _Et je te signale que je suis un loup garou alors plus rien ne peut me surprendre._

_-N'en soit pas si sur._ Stiles se tapa volontairement l'arrière du crane contre le mur._ Je peux pas Scott tu va fuir j'te dis._

_-Mais non, raconte-moi Stiles !_ »

Scott voulut dire quelque chose mais son téléphone sonna dans la salle de bains, il bondit sur ses pieds et alla le récupérer dans la poche de son pantalon abandonné au sol. Stiles soupira, sauvé par le gong.

«_ Pourquoi tu réponds au téléphone quand c'est les autres et jamais quand c'est moi hein ?!_ »

Scott ne répondit pas, il ne parla même pas au téléphone. Stiles l'entendit jeter l'appareil avant d'entendre un bruissement de vêtements. Il passa la tête par la porte et vit que son ami avait mis son jean à la va vite et qu'il enfilait tant bien que mal son tee shirt. Le jeune homme se releva tout de suite du sol.

« _Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Derek m'a appeler, ils ont été pris en chasse par les Argent mais Jackson cours toujours, il est au lycée il faut qu'on aille le retrouver._

_-Mais et Derek et le reste de la meute ils vont faire comment ?_ S'inquiéta Stiles.

_-Je sais pas mais il à dit qu'il nous retrouverait la bas. Aller on y va !_

_- Et encore une nuit à cavaler. Aller allons y !_ »

Les deux amis arrivèrent rapidement au lycée, Stiles ayant conduit comme un fou furieux. Sans vraiment se l'avouer il s'inquiétait pour Derek. Les Argent l'avaient pris en chasse et bien qu'il soit devenu un Alpha très puissant maintenant le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir de la fois où il l'avait vu dans un état lamentable après s'être pris une balle d'aconit.

Bordel il avait été sur le point de lui couper le bras pour éliminer cette balle à la con alors que se passerais – t – il s'il s'en prenait une dans le ventre ? Il n'aurait même pas vingt quatre heures, l'aconit atteindrait son cœur très rapidement. Il se mordit la lèvre et tapa sur le volant sans que Scott ne fasse de réflexion, trop occupé à téléphoner à Alison. Merde, il s'inquiétait pour Derek ! Bordel c'était pas possible, après avoir rêvé de lui il fallait qu'en plus il prenne en compte sa sécurité. Là ça dépassait le cadre du rêve érotique d'un gamin en surplus d'hormones. Clairement. C'était bien plus.

Il gara sa Jeep devant le lycée et entrèrent lentement dans le lycée, la porte d'entrée principale avait été défoncée, répandant des éclats de verre et de métal un peu partout.

Les deux amis avançaient doucement, faisant le moins de bruit possible, Stiles suivant pas à pas Scott qui c'était transformé et qui voyait bien mieux que lui dans la semi obscurité qui régnait dans les couloirs. Il avait la mauvaise impression de revivre la nuit qu'ils avaient passée en compagnie de Lydia, Jackson et Alison alors que Peter tentaient de les tuer. Enfin de faire en sorte que Scott les tue. Dire que maintenant ils traquaient Jackson.

« _Ecoute …_ Ordonna bassement Scott. »

Mais Stiles n'entendait rien lui, il n'avait pas l'ouïe aussi fine qu'un loup garou. Scott se tendit brutalement alors que Stiles entendait enfin un raclement de griffes sur les marches qui menait au premier. Il fit un pas en arrière, se prenant sans le faire exprès dans un casier qui grinça. Il ouvrit grand la bouche et secoua les bras dans tout les sens pour signifier à Scott qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès. Malheureusement pour eux le Kanima les avait entendus. Il émit une longue plainte sourde.

Sans même se consulter les deux amis prirent la fuite. Ils voulaient bien affronter le Kanima mais surement pas seul sans l'aide de Derek et sa meute. Ils devaient donc l'occuper le temps que la meute arrive. Ce qui en somme n'était pas la chose la plus facile du monde. Ils trouvèrent refuge dans une salle de classe d'anglais, se cachant derrière le bureau du professeur. Stiles tenta de maîtriser son souffle pendant qu'il entendait les griffes de Jackson qui arrachait quelques portes de casier.

« _Oh mon Dieu on va mourir …_ Paniqua Stiles.

_-Mais non, on doit juste l'occuper un peu, le temps que Derek arrive._

_-Et si il arrive pas monsieur le grand loup hein ?!_

_-N'y pensons pas._ »

Scott se pencha un peu sur le côté du bureau, humant l'air. Jackson se rapprochait, il l'entendait à ses battements de cœur. Le loup garou jeta un regard sur son portable, mais toujours aucune nouvelles de Derek. Il du s'avouer que là il n'était pas loin de paniquer lui aussi.

Stiles sentit clairement que son meilleur ami n'était pas le plus confiant du monde. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir l'ouïe très fine pour savoir que Jackson les pistait et qu'il ne tarderait pas à arriver ici et à les paralyser rapidement avant de les tuer. Il repensa à la vitesse d'exécution du poison, il l'avait vu sur Derek. Il repensa involontairement à la fameuse scène de la piscine et il se mordit la lèvre.

Scott huma un peu plus l'air et se repositionna contre le bureau, son cœur battant plus vite alors que les griffes que Jackson cliquetait sur le sol de la salle adjacente.

«_ Bon tu voulais me dire quoi tout à l'heure Stiles ?_ Murmura Scott.

_-Me demande pas ça, ça veux dire que tu sais qu'on va mourir._ Couina Stiles en prenant ses genoux entre ses bras.

_-Stiles dit moi, je suis près à tout entendre._ »

Stiles regarda son meilleur ami dans les yeux, ses yeux qui brillaient si fort, un peu comme de l'or liquide. Puis il entendit le mur vibrer alors qu'un nouveau casier se faisait arracher. Un long frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine.

« _Oh et merde, tue moi après s'il te plait alors._ »

Finalement il se lança. Très rapidement, ses respiration hachant ses phrases Stiles raconta son rêve du matin puis relata que ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Il parla ensuite de ce qu'il avait ressentit dans la piscine, ce mélange de peur, d'excitation, presque de plaisir à tenir le loup garou à sa merci et contre lui. Il arriva enfin à ce qu'il c'était passé dans les vestiaires, expliquant qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout la réaction de Derek, puis pourquoi il avait regardé sa main comme si la peau de Stiles l'avait brulé ? Il ne comprenait pas, d'habitude il arrivait à comprendre très vite son cerveau tournant toujours a mille à l'heure, mais là il avait beau réfléchir rien ne lui venait. Ou alors c'était des hypothèses quasiment impossible et toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

« _Maintenant est ce que tu peux m'achever avant que Jackson le fasse ?_ Marmonna Stiles.

_- Je te connais depuis longtemps Stiles._ Débuta très bassement Scott. _T'a toujours été différent des autres et j'ai toujours été habitué à ce que tu fasses les choses comme tu l'entends. Donc j'avoue que ça ne me surprends pas du tout. Puis bon t'a pas choisit le loup garou le plus dégueulasse._ »

Stiles le regarda avec un mélange de soulagement et de remerciement dans les yeux, c'est tout ce qu'il attendait de son meilleur ami. Celui – ci lui fit un sourire et se contenta de lui faire signe de se taire, mais Stiles ne pouvait vraiment pas arrêter là. Il se pencha très près de Scott.

« _Je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Parce qu'à force de rêver de lui je vais devenir fou …_

_-Tu laisse faire les choses._

_-Il est pas du bon côté du navire Scott._

_-C'est ce que tu crois._ Scott eut un sourire énigmatique. _Laisse-moi faire ça pour toi._

_-Quoi ?_ »

Stiles ne put retenir son exclamation. Il plaqua rapidement ses mains sur sa bouche, ses yeux exorbités. Mais Scott ne réagit pas comme il le pensait, il l'attrapa par la nuque et le força à se pencher tout contre le sol.

_Et le feu se mit à pleuvoir._

* * *

Stiles se demandait encore une fois, pourquoi et comment il avait pu se foutre dans une situation aussi désastreuse. C'en était presque risible tellement ça lui arrivait souvent. Sa joue et son bras saignait et au loin il entendait des grondements furieux de loup, une vitre explosa au dessus de lui et il se protégea le visage, collant son nez au sol. Son cœur battait furieusement dans ses oreilles. Une musique lui trottait dans la tête sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle foutait là. Sérieux il pensait à du _Queen_ dans une situation désespéré ? Il virait vraiment fou alors ?

« **Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time. I'm having a ball don't stop me now. ****Don't stop me. **»

C'était stupide comme tout mais cette chanson lui donnait soudain le courage de faire face à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Quand Stiles avait rouvert les yeux après l'explosion Scott n'était plus là. Il c'était relevé en panique pour sortir de la salle de classe, trouvant le hall éventré comme si on y avait tiré une roquette. Tout en continuant à suivre le couloir pour aller vers la salle de sport où les combats semblaient se passer il trouva les corps de Boyd et Isaac. Ils avaient tatés leurs pouls constatant qu'ils étaient encore vivants. Voir les deux loups garous, même inconscients, l'avait rassuré, au moins Derek était là.

Quand Stiles avait débarqué dans la salle de sport c'est évidemment au pire moment, et c'est un Jackson furieux, ses griffes dégoulinantes de cette substance neurotoxique qui paralyse, qui lui avait foncé dessus. Il avait évité ses griffes par il ne se souvenait plus quel miracle mais il n'avait pu éviter sa queue qui fouetta l'air sous ses pieds et lui assena un puissant coup dans l'abdomen. Il avait frappé encore deux fois avec sa queue déchirant son bras, marquant sa lèvre qui avait explosé sous le choc. Il c'était vu mourir en cet instant, sous les coups de cet abruti d'arrogant friqué.

Puis Scott était arrivé, grondant si vivement qu'il lui avait fait mal aux oreilles. Le Kanima allait frapper mortellement Stiles envers et contre tout mais Derek était arrivé à son tour et son grondement avait résonné dix fois plus fort que celui de Scott, il suintait la colère et l'énervement comme jamais.

L'alpha avait repoussé le Kanima vers Scott et saisit Stiles par sa chemise pour qu'il se remette debout, les collants presque. Leurs souffles se répondaient, l'un erratique à cause de la peur, l'autre si profond qu'il entendait la colère ronfler dans son torse puissant. Et c'est la que la chanson était arrivée dans sa tête.

« **Two hundred degrees, That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit.** »

Oh oui Derek était brulant, il pouvait sentir sa chaleur même à travers son tee shirt. Mais il pouvait aussi sentir la colère, la haine et une pointe de peur ramper sous sa peau. Et Derek l'avait relâché, lui ordonnant de courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait.

Et il avait couru le long des couloirs sombres du lycée. Des balles avaient crevés les vitres, l'obligeant à s'allonger au sol, près de la porte de la classe de chimie. Et cette chanson toujours en tête, qui l'obligeait à tenir, à ne pas paniquer et attendre que cette folie finisse une bonne fois pour toute.

Les grondements s'intensifiaient, il entendit un couinement de loup blessé. Son cœur s'affola encore plus, priant pour que Scott et Derek n'aient rien, pitié faite qu'ils n'aient rien tout les deux. Des balles continuaient de traverser les vitres, d'éventrer les casiers, les tables, les tableaux. Et lui il restait allongé comme si il était incapable de faire quelque chose, ça le rendait malade il devait pouvoir faire quelque chose bon sang !

« **I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars. ****On a collision course. **»

Il se devait de faire quelque chose bon sang, son meilleur ami, le mec à qui il rêvait depuis des jours et auquel il tenait – finalement il se l'avouait – se battait contre ce foutu Kanima et contre les Argent qui voulaient leur peaux, que ce soit au lézard comme aux loups. Stiles frappa du poing sur le sol et se redressa, marchant sur le verre. Il ouvrit rageusement la porte de la salle de chimie et fracassa la vitre de l'armoire à produit dangereux. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'avait mis Lydia dans son cocktail Molotov, il l'avait retenu des fois que ça lui réserve et apparemment il avait bien fait !

« _Oh mon dieu mais qu'est ce que je fou ici ? Mais qu'est ce que je fou ici ?_ N'arrêtait pas de se répéter Stiles. »

Et pourtant il continuait ses mélanges, précipitant les éléments dans les béchers. Il en composa deux très rapidement, les referma d'un bouchon de liège et pris son courage à deux mains. Il n'était certes qu'un humain mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse ses amis se faire buter par cette saleté de lézard ambulant.

Ses jambes flageolaient, il ne savait pas qu'il arriverait jusqu'à la salle de sport où les combats semblaient s'être concentrés. Mais il se força à avancer, toujours cette chanson dans la tête, la voix de Freddy Mercury lui dictant de ne rien lâcher. Et enfin il arriva, il n'eut même pas à pousser la porte, elle pendait sur ses gonds. Une tempête semblait s'être invité dans la salle, les gradins avaient été tout simplement éventrés, les différents panneaux d'affichages arrachés, les vitres avaient volés en éclats. Et que dire du sol ? Absolument abimé de partout, rayés par des griffes, taché par du sang, du liquide visqueux, plusieurs lattes avaient été carrément écrasés par un énorme choc.

Et le Kanima se tenait la bas, tout au bout, à presque dix mètres de lui, se dirigeant inexorablement vers les corps abimés de Scott, Derek et Erika. Cette dernière ne bougeait plus contrairement aux deux hommes qui tentaient de se relever. Stiles fut estomaqué des blessures qu'il voyait partout sur les corps, les vêtements déchirés, des plaies énormes. Et ce sang, partout sur eux, dans leur bouche, au sol, les faisant déraper.

« _Hey !_ »

Stiles raffermit sa prise sur ses deux cocktails inflammables comme pour se donner de la force. S'il avait quelque chose dans le ventre il l'aurait vomi, son estomac fit un looping alors que le Kanima plantait ses yeux dans les siens, dardant sa langue bifide sur lui. Ça lui rappela étrangement encore une fois l'épisode de la piscine et cette fois ses jambes arrêtèrent de trembler.

« _Ouais c'est à toi que je parle tronche d'écailles !_ Fit Stiles plus fort. _T'es encore plus moche que d'habitude comme ça. T'a essayer de me tuer deux fois mais t'a jamais réussi, t'es un incapable mon pauvre Jackson, t'arrive pas à grand-chose dans ta vie._ »

Scott et Derek le regardait avec des yeux agrandis et épouvantés, Jackson marchait lentement vers lui, pendant son énorme et hideuse tête sur son épaule, comme pour évaluer son adversaire. Stiles avala sa salive et fixa un minuscule instant les orbes rouges de Derek où se lisait clairement la terreur.

« **I feel alive and the world turning inside out yeah ! **»

Stiles se mordit la langue sachant déjà que ce qu'il allait dire le mènerait à sa perte. Il caressa du pouce les deux bouchons de liège et le liquide glouglouta un instant à cause des tremblements de ses doigts. Il n'était pas un héros, il ne le serait jamais, il le savait. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Mais il était hors de question de voir ses amis mourir sous ses yeux sans rien faire. Non il n'était pas un héros mais il pouvait aider, il le devait.

« _Sauve-moi._ Murmura – t – il à l'attention du loup, puis plus fort. _T'es incapable de tuer un pauvre humain, ça ne m'étonne pas que tes parents t'aient abandonné._ »

Stiles ferma les yeux un instant alors que les voix de Scott et Derek s'unissaient pour hurler son prénom. Il entendit le grondement rageur de Jackson et son départ en furie vers lui. Stiles n'avait jamais été aussi mesquin, c'était tellement pas lui les coups en dessous de la ceinture comme il venait de faire. Mais il voulait laisser assez de temps à ses amis pour s'enfuir et c'est la seule idée qu'il avait trouvé.

Lorsqu'il souleva ses paupières Jackson bondissait sur lui. D'un mouvement instinctif il lança les deux bocaux sur le Kanima. Ils s'enflammèrent au contact brutal contre la peau du lézard. Mais Stiles n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus il se protégea le visage des bras et sentit qu'on le faisait violement glissé au sol, un grondement rauque de loup au dessus de lui.

Il voulut se redresser, faire quelque chose, même vomir ses tripes aurait été une bonne option. Mais il fut incapable du moindre mouvement et sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Stiles se lova un peu plus dans son oreiller appréciant le moelleux de son lit. Il venait de faire encore un rêve très agréable avec évidemment Derek en personnage central. Oh bon dieu il en avait encore chaud, il aurait bien aimé replongé dedans mais il entendait son père monter les escaliers. Il vint frapper à la porte et c'est à ce moment là que le cerveau de Stiles se remit en marche lui rappelant qu'il c'était évanoui après avoir jeté un cocktail Molotov maison sur Jackson. Il se redressa en sursaut, un mal de dos puissant l'obligeant à se rallonger.

« _Stiles tu dort encore ?_ »

Le sus – nommé se contenta de grogner pour répondre à son père et regarda son bras qui avait été bandé avec soin. Il toucha sa lèvre sur laquelle une croute de sang c'était formé, il tata tout ses autres membres mais apparemment il n'avait rien de cassé. Tout ce qu'il pouvait déplorer c'est un mal de crane à vous faire exploser la cervelle.

« _Profite bien de ta grasse matinée Stiles, je vais au poste, il y a eu une explosion de gaz dans ton lycée je ne serais pas de retour avant ce soir. A plus tard !_

_-A plus tard._ Répondit Stiles la voix rauque. »

Stiles se redressa sur son lit tentant de faire le point, il avait survécu il ne savait comment, il était en un seul morceau et il avait encore et toujours cette foutue chanson dans la tête. Ah et il avait – encore ! – rêvé de Derek, ça virait à l'obsession. Son souffle se bloqua quand il se souvint de l'Alpha et de Scott baigné dans leur sang pendant que le Kanima lui fonçait dessus. Il attrapa son portable posé sur la table de chevet, qui l'avait foutu là ? Il fit heureux de voir un texto de Scott.

« _Je vais bien ne t'en fait pas. J'espère que toi aussi, c'était très courageux ce que t'a fait mec. J'ai quand même envoyé quelqu'un te surveiller, je peux pas me déplacer moi-même. Profite bien !_»

Comment ça profite bien ? Stiles sa rallongea comme un sac dans son lit s'enfouissant dans la couette avec seulement ses yeux qui dépassait. Il les ferma un instant tentant de se rendormir même si il s'inquiétait pour Derek, Scott n'avait pas parlé de lui dans son message. Il entendit alors qu'on ouvrait sa fenêtre et que quelqu'un entrait dans sa chambre. Surpris il ouvrit grand les yeux pour voir l'Alpha, tout vêtu de noir se tenir debout près de la fenêtre. Alors ça !

« _D'accord alors soit je rêve encore, soit la mort est carrément sexy._ Marmonna Stiles en pensant dur comme fer qu'il rêvait de nouveau.

_-Aucun des deux Stiles, c'est Scott qui m'envoie._ »

Cette fois le cerveau hyper actif de Stiles mis du temps à comprendre ce que venait de dire le loup garou et quand enfin l'information sembla atteindre ses neurones son souffle s'arrêta et il crut qu'il allait se liquéfier dans son lit, de peur et de honte. Il venait de dire à Derek qu'il était sexy et qu'il rêvait de lui, mais n'importe quoi ! Là c'était sur il avait une commotion cérébrale. Il se redressa vivement.

« _Putain c'est pas ce que je voulait dire, j'ai du me taper la tête très fort tu voit, je raconte n'importe quoi je pense que je devrais aller faire vérifier ça à l'hôpital._ »

Un sourire étrange s'inscrivit sur les traits de Derek qui vint s'asseoir au bord du lit de Stiles. Il tenta de contrôler ses rougeurs et son cœur, parce que ce con de loup garou l'entendait battre surement à trois mille à l'heure, il ne devait pas deviner son trouble. Mais Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rougir en détaillant Derek dont les cheveux étaient plus décoiffés que d'habitude et dont les yeux bleus – verts luisaient étrangement. Stiles se poussa quand même tout au fond du lit, cet Alpha était imprévisible il allait surement lui sauter à la gorge pour avoir osé rêver de lui.

« _Scott peu pas se déplacer il m'a demandé de venir te surveiller. Et tu t'es pas cogné la tête, j'ai fait attention en te poussant. En plus je devais avoir une discussion avec toi, je vous ai entendu parler hier dans le lycée._

_-Scott t'a ... ?_ Stiles percuta quand il comprit que Scott l'avait fait parler en sachant parfaitement que Derek approchait du lycée et qu'il allait les entendre. _Okay alors là je vais le tuer, mais quelque chose de violent et de sale. Au fait comment ça s'est finit tout ça_ ? Tenta Stiles.

_-Jackson s'est enfui quand les Argent ont débarqué et nous aussi. Mais change pas de sujet. Je pense qu'on doit parler tout les deux._

_-Et depuis quand tu parles beaucoup toi hein ? Non mais de toute façon y'a rien à dire tu sais, j'ai dit ça a Scott pour rigoler, c'était pour le mener en bateau, j'étais en panique à ce moment là quoi de plus normal quand un Kanima en furie essaye de te tuer ?_»

Derek voyait bien que Stiles était mal à l'aise et qu'il essayait par tous les moyens de dériver de conversation. Mais lui il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de son visage rougissant, de sa carotide qui battait fortement dans son cou, de ses mains qui s'agitaient pour faire face à son malaise. Il glissa un peu sur la couette pour se rapprocher du jeune homme, s'il ne voulait pas parler c'était son problème, lui était plus pour les actes que pour les bavardages inutiles.

« _Met toi bien ça dans le crane …_ Commença vivement Stiles, mais Derek montra les dents en l'entendant monter le ton, il s'obligea à continuer plus bassement de peur qu'il le morde. _C'était des conneries, faut pas croire un seul mot de ce que j'ai dit._

_-Ah bon ?_ Fit Derek avec un sourire mutin qui lui allait à la perfection. _C'est pour ça que je t'entendais gémir mon prénom cette nuit._ Murmura – t – il bassement. »

Là Stiles voulait définitivement mourir et ne pas affronter le loup garou. Il ne voulait pas voir sa réaction, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il pensait, il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille. Qu'il puisse crever de honte dans son lit tout en montant des scénarios gore sur la façon dont il allait faire la peau à son meilleur ami. Il ne sentit pas que Derek glissait encore plus près de lui.

Stiles tenta de se calmer, il essaya de trouver une chose pour le calmer et la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit ce fut cette foutue chanson qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Il serra fort ses paupières et marmonna la chanson, comme si elle pouvait chasser Derek.

«_ Qu'est ce que tu fait ?_ S'enquit Derek, énervé qu'il ne le regarde pas.

_-Je chante ça se voit pas ? Laisse moi tranquille, que je puisse mourir de honte au fond de mon lit sans que tu savoure ta victoire en me regardant me désintégrer._

_-Attends tu chante alors que j'essaie de te faire comprendre que je n'ai pas mal pris ce que tu as dit ?!_

_-Que de quoi ?!_ »

Stiles ouvrit les yeux, vrillant ceux du loup garou qui était beaucoup trop proche de lui, cherchant à y déceler une étincelle de moquerie. Mais rien de tout ça, juste cette sauvagerie naturelle et une étrange sincérité. Alors là il n'en revenait pas, mais vraiment pas du tout. Mais d'un côté il aurait aimé une autre réaction, une réaction plus vive. Enfin pas trop il tenait à sa vie quand même. Rien que le fait de penser qu'il pouvait mal prendre ce qu'il avait dit il en eut des frissons. Et pourtant il ne put tenir sa langue et continua sa provocation.

«_ C'est juste ce que ça te fait hein ?_

_-Tu chantais quoi ?_ Détourna Derek, c'était à son tour de faire bouillonner Stiles.

_-Don't stop me now, de Queen. Mais dit moi, je t'ai posé une question._ »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel comme s'il réfléchissait puis il se mit à fredonner la chanson, une sorte de ronronnement rauque sortait de ses lèvres alors qu'il se remémorait les paroles de la chanson. Ce son calma étrangement Stiles qui se détendit en posant son dos contre le mur, attendant qu'il se décide enfin à parler. Il avait une furieuse envie de le frapper, mais aussi de l'embrasser. Mais il avait aussi peur que dans les deux cas il le décapite dans la seconde sans essayer de comprendre. Et plus il fredonnait plus il se rapprochait inexorablement de lui, et bientôt sa bouche fut presque contre son oreille, son épaule frôlant son torse, sa cuisse touchant son avant bras.

«_ I am a satellite I'm out of control._ »

Stiles déglutit très bruyamment en comprenant parfaitement où Derek voulait en venir, son nez frôla le dessous de son oreille. Oh bon dieu il allait se réveiller c'était sur, parce que là ça devenait trop chaud pour que ce soit réel.

«_ Tu sais t'es pas le seul à avoir apprécié ce moment dans la piscine, même si t'a quand failli me noyer._ Gronda Derek.

_-Je suis venu te repêcher quand même._ Balbutia Stiles qui réprimait tant bien que mal ses tremblements. »

Derek grogna et continua de fredonner, son souffle chaud donnant des frissons à Stiles. Il ne savait absolument plus si c'était un rêve ou la réalité, c'était pas possible que le si sexy Derek Hale se trouve dans sa chambre, son nez dans son cou, lui assurant qu'il avait lui aussi beaucoup apprécié d'être dans une piscine avec lui. Non mais il venait de lui dire qu'il n'était pas contre l'idée que Stiles ressente quelque chose pour lui ou il avait mal interprété ? Derek se remit à murmurer la chanson, et là le cœur de Stiles faillit exploser, non mais c'était Derek Hale qui susurrait dans son oreille avec sa voix grave et rauque. Sérieusement si on pouvait le tuer après ça il mourrait heureux !

«_ I am a satellite I'm out of control. I am a sex machine ready to reload like an atom bomb._ »

Cette fois Stiles ne put s'empêcher de laisser un soupir sortir de sa bouche. Et c'est sans aucun doute ce qui décida Derek à posé ses lèvres sur la peau si tentant du jeune homme. Il laissa sa bouche parcourir la peau offert de son cou, sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait mis du temps avant d'accepter cette espèce d'attirance étrange qu'il avait pour le garçon et qu'il cachait tant bien que mal sous le mépris. La respiration de Stiles se fit plus saccadée et il tenta de repousser – vainement – Derek en attrapant ses épaules mais rien à faire. Et plus le loup découvrait son cou, sa mâchoire, plus il sentait ses forces le quitter et aller se liquéfier dans son ventre comme de la lave en fusion.

« _Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu._ Répétait bassement l'humain. »

Il sentit le sourire de Derek contre sa gorge et ne put s'empêcher de le secouer un peu pour qu'il arrête de se moquer de lui. Il devait arrêter de loup tout de suite où il ne répondrait plus de rien, mais comment arrêter quelqu'un qui fait vingt kilos de muscles de plus que vous ?

«_ Derek …_ Tenta – t – il. »

Mais l'autre semblait sourd, l'odeur de la peau du jeune homme faisait remonter la bête en lui et plus il se battait contre elle pour la réprimer plus il était excité. Un cocktail explosif qui lui donnait encore plus envie du jeune homme, alors c'était encore pire quand il murmurait son prénom comme ça.

« _Who Derek Hale lâche mon cou cinq minutes !_ »

Le loup garou releva la tête, se postant juste en face de Stiles, une de ses mains posée près de sa hanche. Ils avaient tout les deux le souffle rapide et Stiles rougissait comme jamais face au regard sulfureux de Derek.

« _Quoi ?_ Gronda Derek.

_-Faut pas faire ça, c'est mal. Enfin on peut pas puis j'ai trop chaud et puis non franchement t'es sérieux ?! T'arrive chez moi pour me sauter dessus sans plus d'explication, et tu crois que je vais me laisser faire ? Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude._

_-Si t'a chaud on peut y remédier tu sais._ »

Et d'un mouvement rapide le loup retira la couette découvrant les jambes nues du jeune homme qui couina de surprise. Il remarqua alors que dans son mouvement Derek avait ôté sa veste en cuir, il se positionna au dessus du jeune homme, saisissant son visage entre ses mains. Non, non, non vraiment là ça devenait du rêve porno !

« _T'entends que ce que tu veux espèce de clébard ! Je t'ai dit que je voulais une explication et qu'il était hors de question que tu continue à faire ça !_

_-Faire quoi ? Ça ?_ »

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Derek qui alla embrasser son cou tirant un énième « Oh mon dieu » à Stiles qui battit un peu des jambes. Il appréciait de plus en plus le Derek joueur qu'il découvrait, celui – ci releva son visage du cou de l'humain pour le fixer très sérieusement.

«_ Derek faut que t'arrête de faire ça, ça vire à la pornographie et je suis pas sur de pouvoir te repousser si tu continue._

_-Pourquoi tu voudrais me repousser ?_

_-Parce que tu ne m'explique pas._

_-Stiles …_ Ronchonna Derek._ Laisse moi te montrer je suis pas doué pour parler. Et toi tu parles beaucoup, mais vraiment beaucoup trop._

_-Non hors de question que je me taise et que tu montre quoi que ce soit on va se calmer tout les deux et se parler calmement,tu va descendre de mes jambes et tu va remettre ta veste et tu va .._

_-Et toi tu va te taire !_ Murmura bassement le loup garou. »

Et sans préavis il attrapa ses lèvres entre les siennes pour le faire taire définitivement. Un « putain » tournait en boucle dans la tête de Stiles, puis quand le gout de Derek atteignit ses papilles il oublia même son prénom. C'était juste trop bon, encore meilleur que ce qu'il avait imaginé dans ses rêves. Derek était chaud, brûlant même et ses lèvres avaient un gout métallique d'ambre et de feu. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour laisser la langue du loup venir explorer la sienne. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça mais il était juste incapable d'avoir une pensée rationnelle maintenant.

Derek c'était assis sur ses cuisses et passait sans cesses ses mains sur ses flancs se moquant bien que Stiles tente de le repousser vainement. Son cerveau lui avait dit « bye, bye !» et il c'était taillé en Afrique du Sud, tant et si bien que Stiles se laissa aller à caresser les épaules puissantes de l'homme au dessus de lui. Il lâcha sa bouche pour reprendre son souffle mais directement Derek attaqua de nouveau son cou, ses mains passant sous son tee shirt. La raison de Stiles revint un peu et il poussa un peu sur les épaules de Derek. Qui ne bougea pas d'un nanomillimètre.

« _C'pas vrai je dois faire un rêve ouais voila c'est ça un putain de rêve et quand je vais me réveiller je me rendrais compte de combien c'était débile. Oh mon dieu !_ »

Derek venait de mordre son épaule à travers son tee shirt, énervé qu'il ne croie pas que tout cela arrivait vraiment. Stiles le repoussa un peu de peur de se faire manger par ce taré, ce qui ne plut pas beaucoup, voir même pas du tout au loup garou. Mais Stiles n'y pouvait rien le loup garou continuait de lui faire peur.

« _Tu délire pas Stiles c'est bien entrain d'arriver et tu commence sérieusement à me prendre la tête à causer tout le temps._

_-J'y peut rien aussi t'es là au dessus de moi en mode je vais te bouffer tout cru et moi j'apprécie pas des masses et je sais pas quoi faire._

_-T'es gêné ?_ S'amusa Derek.

_-C'est ça moque toi. Tu sais très bien que tu me fais flipper et tu profite de ça._

_-Je ne vais pas te faire de mal Stiles._ Assura Derek un peu perturbé que le jeune homme lui fasse si peu confiance.

_-C'est ce que tu dis mais moi j'ai pas envie de finir avec la gorge ouverte tu vois ! Je voudrais te faire confiance mais vu le nombre de fois ou tu t'es amusé à me faire peur j'ai du mal._

_-Bon._ »

Derek se recula un peu et Stiles sembla presque regretter sa proximité, il eut soudain froid et tout ce qu'il voulait en cet instant c'est qu'il revienne et qu'il lui donne de nouveau très chaud. Et puis bordel il voulait encore ses lèvres sur lui, partout sur lui, il voulait de nouveau sentir son gout dans sa bouche. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit l'homme retiré son tee shirt et faire subir le même traitement à celui de Stiles, les envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Stiles essaya bien de se rebeller mais quand il entendit les coutures craquer il abdiqua.

Derek attrapa les mains de Stiles et les posa sur ses propres hanches dans un mouvement autoritaire. Il voulait paraître sur de lui, pour que Stiles lui fasse confiance pour une fois. Même si son cœur battait à tout rompre et qu'il maitrisait tant bien que mal ses tremblements il se devait de se paraître confiant et assuré.

« _Je ne te ferais pas de mal Stiles, tu peux faire ce que tu veux il ne t'arriveras rien._ Feula doucement Derek._ Alors maintenant profite parce que ce n'est absolument pas un rêve._

_-Sinon tu va me faire quoi hein gros malin ?_ »

Stiles aurait voulu se donner des claques, il jouait les malins mais déjà ses mains exploraient la taille de l'Alpha sentant ses muscles durcir le long de ses doigts. Il n'y avait pas que ses muscles qui durcissaient aussi apparemment, il sentait une barre contre sa cuisse Oh. Mon. Dieu. Il rougit rien qu'a cette pensée et du inspirer lentement pour ne pas s'étouffer avec sa salive.

«_ Si tu n'arrête pas de raconter n'importe quoi …_ Menaça Derek. »

Et il déplaça sa main sur sa cuisse et la serra, ses griffes frôlant dangereusement sa peau. Stiles émit un « gloups » et ses doigts se crispèrent sur la chair de Derek, tentant une fois de plus de le repousser, de peur que ses griffes transpercent vraiment sa peau. Celui – ci eu un sourire amusé avant de bouger de nouveau sa main, beaucoup plus haut sur sa cuisse, frôlant des doigts la bosse qui c'était clairement formé dans son boxer.

«_ Mais si tu arrête ça pourrait devenir agréable._ »

Stiles resta la bouche entrouverte et Derek ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser, cet abruti était sexy même sans s'en rendre compte. Stiles sembla lâcher prise et se laisser faire par l'Alpha qui le sentit beaucoup plus actif dans leur baiser. Stiles ne savait plus où donner de la tête, entre la bouche de l'Alpha sur la sienne, sa main qui massait lentement son érection à travers le tissus et ses propres mains à lui qui découvrait les abdominaux parfaitement dessiné au dessus de lui. Il avait chaud comme jamais et étouffait ses gémissements dans la bouche de Derek.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait mais bon dieu que c'était bon et surtout il en voulait plus, il voulait sentir Derek contre lui, c'en devenait presque vital. Il aurait voulut, oh oui de tout son cœur, le repousser mais il en était tout bonnement incapable. Ne pouvant pas résister il lâcha complètement sa raison qui claqua dans sa tête et attira Derek contre lui, leurs deux torses nus se collant. Le loup émit un son rauque avant de passer ses dents sur son omoplate alors que Stiles touchait du bout des doigts son tatouage en relief entre ses épaules.

Même le loup commençait à avoir très chaud pourtant il était habitué à la sensation de chaleur de son propre corps mais Stiles était vraiment trop bandant quand il s'y mettait. Ses doigts semblaient vouloir toucher chaque partie de lui et ses soupirs à demi étouffés le rendaient fou. Le gout de sa peau lui faisait tourner la tête, comment il avait pu se passer de cette sensation aussi longtemps ? C'était comme un creux dans son ventre qui se remplissait avec le plaisir qu'il éprouvait et qu'il faisait ressentir à Stiles.

N'y tenant plus il se recula vivement et tira Stiles pour qu'il soit complètement allongé dans le lit, lui tirant un « who ! » de surprise. Mais sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre il partit explorer son torse de sa bouche, s'amusant à mordre délicatement ses tétons déjà tendus par le désir. Stiles laissa le plaisir le submerger et il passa ses mains dans les cheveux en bataille de Derek pendant que celui – ci allait jouer de la langue dans son nombril.

« _Derek ? Derek ? Arrête, arrête c'est pas possible, c'est … !_ »

Il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi il faisait ça, si il le rêvait ou quoi que ce soit mais il ne voulait surtout pas que ça s'arrête, c'était vraiment trop bon. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empecher d'ouvrir sa bouche, il voulait comprendre pourquoi tout ça arrivait. Les affres d'un plaisir qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti l'étourdirent et il ne se rendit même pas compte que Derek lui retirait son boxer ainsi que son propre jean, avant de sentir son souffle chaud sur sa verge dressé. Alors ça c'était juste pas possible il voulut dire quelque chose quand il croisa les yeux vitreux de Derek qui le fixait. Voyant que Stiles ne bougeait pas le loup garou sortit sa langue et donna un coup sur le gland gonflé du jeune homme qui retomba sur le matelas en se cambrant.

« _Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu._ »

Stiles ne cessait de répéter ça pendant que Derek lui faisait surement une des meilleures fellations de sa vie, sa langue s'amusant à suivre les veines qui courraient sous sa peau. De ses mains il suivait les mouvements de tête lascifs de son amant. Putain merde là Derek avait dépassé le statut de loup garou tolérant sa présence, il était clairement devenu son amant depuis qu'il avait posé sa bouche sur son sexe. Juste le fait de penser à ça en plus de le sentir le rendit fou et il se cambra encore plus pour mieux sentir Derek, sentant son plaisir venir. L'homme se laissait embraser par les soupirs rauques de Stiles qui massait son crane, appuyant parfois sur sa tête.

Mais le brun s'arrêta et remonta lentement le long du corps du jeune homme, frottant leurs virilités pleinement éveillé. Ils partagèrent un long baiser brulant, Stiles entourant brutalement Derek de ses bras pour qu'ils soient complètement collés. L'Alpha passa ses mains dans son dos et releva Stiles sur ses cuisses, l'embrassant encore plus fort, le serrant dans ses bras.

Stiles se sentait étrangement à l'abri dans ses bras puissants, comme si rien ni personne ne pouvait lui faire du mal ici. Un long frisson le parcourut quand Derek caressa tendrement son échine, avant d'aller serrer ses fesses entre ses mains fermes. Stiles émit un hoquet quand il comprit jusqu'à quel point Derek avait l'intention d'aller et bizarrement il ne fut pas inquiet mais plutôt … Impatient.

« _Pourquoi … Pourquoi on fait ça ?_ Balbutia Stiles alors que Derek serrait un peu plus son corps contre le sien.

_-Parce que._

_-Parce que quoi ?_ Quémanda Stiles alors que Derek roulait des yeux.

_-Parce que c'est agréable et qu'on en a envie._

_-T'en as vraiment envie ?_ »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et arrêta de répondre à Stiles pour aller embrasser sa clavicule. Bien décider à avoir une réponse Stiles descendit lentement sa main le long du torse de Derek, s'amusant à compter ses abdominaux ce qui fit gronder le loup garou, mais il ne savait pas si c'était un grondement pour râler ou de contentement, les deux surement. Puis il prit son courage à deux mains – sur le coup cette réflexion le fit sourire – et laissa descendre sa main sur l'érection imposante de Derek.

Cette fois le loup garou gronda de plaisir, un son rauque et puissant qu'il étouffa sur l'épaule de Stiles et qui résonna dans tous les os du jeune homme. Sa main montait et descendait lentement, tout en pression, et Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ce que faisait Stiles, c'en était jouissif. Le jeune homme, pris d'une bouffée d'audace, passa la barrière de son caleçon et alla directement touché sa peau brulante, arrachant un râle de plaisir à Derek dont la tête partit en arrière.

«_ T'en a envie alors ?_ Susurra Stiles qui ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il racontait.

_-T'es chiant …_ »

Pas très content de cette réponse Stiles serra sa main sur le sexe de Derek qui dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gronder de nouveau. Les veines de son cou palpitaient alors que Stiles au dessus de lui attendait clairement une réponse.

« _Alors ?_ Stiles se sentait pour une fois comme le dominant, c'était lui qui dominait Derek, c'était tout bonnement délicieux.

_-Oui …_ Souffla Derek. _Oui j'ai envie de toi._ »

Satisfait Stiles repris lentement ses mouvements. Derek haletait, son souffle se faisait lourd et rauque, la bête remontait doucement mais surement en lui en même temps que le plaisir qui ne semblait plus avoir de limite, Stiles était vraiment très doué pour ça. Le loup finit par prendre l'érection de son amant en main et par initier les mêmes mouvements que lui. Il n'arrêtait pas de murmurer son prénom entrecoupé par des « Oh mon dieu ! » très suggestifs, c'en était presque obscène dans la façon qu'il avait de le dire.

« _Stiles … J'en peux plus._ Feula Derek. »

Stiles, pour une fois bien incapable de dire quoi que ce soit autre que le prénom de son amant, se contenta d'hocher la tête, passant ses bras autour du cou du loup, les collant encore plus. Ses hanches bougèrent d'elles même, frottant leurs érections, leur tirant des soupirs de bien être. Les mains du loup repartirent se loger sur les fesses de Stiles qui ne dit rien tant et si bien que Derek laissa un de ses doigts s'aventurer plus loin.

« _Oh putain Derek._ »

Stiles jura encore plus quand le loup laissa entrer un second doigt. Le jeune homme se tortillait un peu, tentant d'échapper à cette étrange sensation, il avait l'impression d'être sur un fil et de balancer d'un côté entre la douleur et le plaisir. Puis Derek bougea largement ses doigts en lui et il bascula du côté du plaisir divin, basculant ses reins en arrière pour mieux le sentir.

Derek serrait les dents, il avait chaud et il était totalement possédé par le plaisir et le corps de Stiles contre lui. Il finit par retirer ses doigts et par embrasser tendrement Stiles avant de le repousser un peu pour voir son visage. Celui – ci fit la moue, le visage transfiguré par le plaisir, les joues rouges, les pupilles brillantes de luxure. Et ses putains de lèvres rouges dont coulait un peu de sang, leurs nombreux baisers ayant rouvert sa plaie. Derek ne put se retenir et il alla laper les quelques perles rouges.

« _T'a du lubrifiant ?_ Demanda l'homme contre sa bouche. »

Stiles acquiesça vivement et se détacha à regrets de Derek, de longs frissons de froids rampant sur sa peau. Il s'allongea totalement sur le ventre sur le lit pour atteindre le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en tirer une petite bouteille. Derek que la vision des fesses rebondies de son amant rendit fou, s'allongea sur Stiles qui étouffa une exclamation en sentant son sexe contre son derrière. Il tendit le flacon à Derek mal à l'aise, comme si soudain ses inhibitions étaient revenues.

«_ Mon père est shérif, il est très prévoyant la dessus, tu sais il m'a donné un cours d'éducation sexuelle quand j'avais à peine douze ans. C'était trop gênant._

_-J'apprécie nettement plus ton père là. Mais si on pouvait arrêter de parler de lui maintenant ce serait bien._ »

Stiles se rendit compte que oui parler de son père maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient nus et excités comme jamais, ça pouvait casser légèrement l'ambiance. Derek alla embrasser ses épaules, le coinçant pour qu'il ne bouge pas et mis un peu de lubrifiant sur sa verge. Il se frotta allègrement contre les fesses de Stiles qui se cambra pour mieux le sentir, se laissant de nouveau submergée par ses émotions. L'Alpha en profita pour passer une main sous le ventre de son amant et par l'obliger à relever ses fesses. Cette fois la gêne et la peur furent plus fortes que tout et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de parler.

«_ Attends tu compte mettre _ça_ où exactement ?_ S'alarma Stiles.

_-Stiles …_ Grogna Derek._ Je vais pas te faire un cours moi aussi, tu sais très bien ce que je compte faire là. Si tu ne veux pas dit le tout de suite avant que je ne puisse plus me retenir._

_-Tu sais ce que tu fais hein ? Enfin je veux dire tu l'as déjà fait avec un gars j'espère, enfin je sais pas vraiment si je veux savoir._

_-Stiles on va pas parler de mes ex maintenant, ce serait trop …_

_-Pas dans le truc je vois, d'accord. Mais t'y va doucement sinon c'est moi qui t'arracherais la tête avec mes dents._ »

Derek sourit à la référence que fit Stiles et il recommença à embrasser ses épaules, avec plus de ferveur et de passion, sachant très bien ce qu'allait endurer son amant. Il pressa le ventre de Stiles pour qu'il se cambre encore plus et entra lentement, très lentement en lui.

Stiles mordit le drap sous lui, tentant de juguler la douleur qui montait en lui. C'était comme si on le déchirait de l'intérieur mais d'un autre côté il y avait le plaisir affolant, avec la main de Derek sur son sexe, ses lèvres contre son dos, et ses mots crus dans son oreille. Il serra un peu plus fort les poings quand la douleur se fit plus intense que le plaisir et il entendit la voix rauque de Derek ronronner la chanson de Queen contre son oreille.

L'Alpha arrêta de bouger une fois qu'il se fut enfoncer jusqu'à la garde tentant de maitriser son corps qui en demandait plus, il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Stiles. Peu à peu, a coup de baisers, de caresses le jeune homme se détendit et ses hanches bougèrent lentement quémandant plus à son dominant. Derek se retira et se rengaina presque directement tirant un soupir étranglé à Stiles, ça y est le plaisir avait pris le dessus sur la douleur. Il alla lentement au début puis Stiles bougea plus franchement ses hanches, trémoussant ses fesses pour en demander encore plus à Derek. Il donna un coup de reins plus brutal faisant gémir fortement Stiles et lui arrachant un cri rauque.

« _Oh putain Stiles !_ »

Leurs peaux claquaient brutalement, un filet de sueur coulait dans le creux des reins de Stiles, excitant encore plus Derek. Les coups de reins étaient furieux et les cris de Stiles y répondaient avec une luxure presque palpable. Il soufflait le prénom de Derek entre ses dents serrés, pressant sa main qui tenait sa hanche. Il semblait aller de plus en plus profond dans le corps de Stiles, se noyant dans sa chaleur, le plaisir lui coupant littéralement le souffle. Il était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit et son plaisir s'exprimait en soupir rauque, jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle fusion avec aucun de ses partenaire. Il avait l'impression d'être fait pour Stiles.

Voulant aller encore plus loin il tira les épaules de son amant et l'assit sur ses cuisses, poussant si loin en lui qu'il heurta sa prostate le faisant crier son prénom pour de bon. Stiles n'avait que le mot Derek sur les lèvres, perdus dans les limbes de l'extase c'est tout ce don il se souvenait. Et chaque fois que les bras puissants de Derek le soulevaient pour mieux s'enfoncer en lui et frapper sa boule de nerf il criait son plaisir, griffant ses cuisses auxquelles il se tenait accroché pour ne pas sombrer. La douleur avait totalement disparue, ou bien elle c'était mélangée au plaisir pour donner un cocktail encore plus puissant il ne savait pas bien.

« _Stiles …_ Gronda fortement Derek en mordant son épaule.

_-Oh mon dieu Derek j'ai chaud !_

_-J'espère bien._ »

Et Derek donna un coup encore plus puissant, Stiles se cambrant pour mieux le recevoir en lui. Tout son corps vibrait, tremblait comme si il était sur le point d'exploser. Derek attrapa son sexe gonflé à l'extrême et il imprima des mouvements très rapides de poignets qui firent perdre la tête à Stiles. Il heurta une nouvelle fois très violement sa prostate, le faisant jouir d'un seul coup sans qu'il ait sentit l'orgasme venir.

Stiles se contracta si brutalement sous l'assaut de l'orgasme que Derek le suivit dans la jouissance, lâchant un cri rauque qui fit trembler Stiles, poussant le plaisir un peu plus loin. Stiles laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Derek, complètement à bout de force, l'alpha le serrant très fortement contre lui, embrassant lentement son épaule abimée par ses dents.

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire, il planait complètement, comblé comme jamais. Derek dans sa chaine de baiser arriva près de sa bouche et fut heureux de le voir sourire et de ne voir aucune trace de regrets sur son visage. Stiles tourna la tête vers lui, leurs deux regards s'accrochant dans une symbiose exceptionnelle, le jeune homme voulut dire quelque chose mais Derek le fit taire d'un baiser tendre.

Epuisé comme jamais Stiles s'allongea dans le lit, rabattant la couette sur eux, Derek se collant dans son dos comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde. Pour Stiles ça l'était, il avait l'impression que son corps avait toujours attendu celui de Derek. Il sourit de plus belle et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

« **Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time. I'm having a ball don't stop me now. ****Don't stop me. **»

Mais bordel pourquoi il avait encore cette chanson en tête ? Stiles grogna et tenta de penser à autre chose pour pouvoir se rendormir tranquillement. Mais il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas dans sa tête mais que ses oreilles entendaient bel et bien la chanson dans sa chambre.

Il ouvrit un œil paresseux et tenta de se redresser en voyant son portable sonner sur la table de chevet. Non mais depuis quand c'était ça sa sonnerie ? Il frappa le portable au hasard et l'enfoui sous son oreiller pour étouffer le son. Il voulait retourner dans son rêve qui avait vraiment été plus qu'intense quand on frappa à sa porte. Son père passa la tête par la porte.

« _Ça va fils ?_

_-Ouais je vais me lever. Tu pars au boulot ?_

_-Ben non Stiles, je viens de rentrer plus tôt que prévu, il est presque quinze heures._

_-QUOI ?!_ »

Stiles ouvrit les yeux, bien réveillé cette fois. Attendez quinze heures ?! Mais alors … ? Son cerveau tenta d'analyser mais il n'arrivait pas, encore un peu dans le gaz. Son père haussa les épaules et sortit de la chambre. Stiles se releva, tous ses muscles le tirant, ses fesses lui faisant un mal de chien. Et c'est là qu'il percuta vraiment ce qu'il c'était passé plus tôt dans la matinée.

OH. . Il avait couché avec Derek Hale, le loup garou Alpha complètement sexy à damner un Saint! Mais où il était cet enfoiré ? Depuis quand on partait comme ça sans rien dire ? Stiles balançait entre la colère qu'il soit partis, la gêne et un bonheur étrange et bienfaisant. Son portable sonna de nouveau et il ouvrit le texto qu'il venait de recevoir, l'expéditeur était un certain Derek.

« _Râle pas Stilinski je suis parti en entendant ton père arrivé, je suis pas sur qu'il aurait apprécié me trouver dans ton lit._ »

Stiles eut un sourire amusé en imaginant la possible réaction de son père en le trouvant endormit dans les bras de Derek, le mec que son père croyait toujours coupable du meurtre de sa sœur et de la séquestration de ses amis et lui dans le lycée. Il ouvrit son second message.

«_ Au fait, c'était pas un rêve. C'était bien réel. Mais si tu veux des preuves tu sais où me trouver._ »

Alors là son cœur fit un bond et faillit sortir de sa poitrine. Sa respiration se fit plus profonde quand il tenta de se calmer pour ne plus penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais c'était impossible d'oublier le gout de ses baisers, la sensation de ses mains sur sa peau, ses grondements rauques et son prénom dans sa bouche.

Stiles ouvrit grand la bouche de dépit puis il se rallongea dans son lit, envoyant un texto à Derek en réponse aux siens. Quelque chose qui l'invitait clairement à revenir quand il voulait dans sa chambre pour lui prouver que tout était bien réel. Le jeune homme eut un sourire heureux au visage puis il envoya un message à Scott, ne sachant toujours pas s'il allait le tuer ou le remercier. Puis il se laissa aller à ses souvenirs avant de se rendre compte d'une chose qui le choqua et le fit rire de bon cœur.

Oh bon dieu il en voulait _encore._

* * *

_Youpla ! Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire j'espère qu'il en a été de même pour ceux qui me lisent. On se reverra surement pour un nouveau Sterek (j'adore ce couple !)  
a bientôt !_


	2. Note

**Note**

_**B**_onjour, bonsoir à tous, toutes.

Je reviens avec cette petite note afin de vous mettre au courant de quelques uns de mes projets. Je compte refaire un Sterek prochainement pour ceux qui me le demanderaient. Surement avant la fin du mois de Juillet, courant mois d'Aout. Je doit finir mon autre histoire sur Teen Wolf et après je me lancerais dans un Os lemon qui me trotte dans la tete depuis un certains temps avec les deux petits amuse gueule.

Puis j'aimerais remercier les gens qui continuent a mettre mon hsitoire en favoris, a me laisser des commentaires. J'avoue que dernièrement j'avais perdu l'envie d'écrire entre mes examens, des problèmes de santé et une rupture un peu compliquée j'ai perdu la foi en l'écriture. Et une très bonne commentatrice a moi m'a rappellé que je me devais de continuer, pas seulement parce que c'est ma passion mais parce que je peux faire plaisir aux gens en écrivant des choses pas si mal que ça. Donc vraiment merci a tous ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter et de me lire, vous n'imaginez pas le plaisir que cela fait !

Ensuite autant répondre ici aux commentaires qu'on m'a laissé et auquel je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre, désolée du retard !

**_Tristana :_** Très contente d'avoir réussi à suivre fidèlement la personnalité des personnages et surtout que ça t'ai plu !

**_Sakii :_** Aaaah ma Saki j'attendais ton commentaire avec grande impatience ! Je suis très contente d'avoir pu te faire autant plaisir avec cette version corrigée que tu n'avais pas encore lu :D Heureusement que tu m'as donné toutes ces astuces pour garder la personnalité de Stiles (parce que bon Derek j'm'en charge heiiin) parce que sinon il n'aurait pas été aussi réaliste ! Et oui j'avoue j'adorerais, compter les abdos de Derek, avec ma langue *w* DISNEYLAND POWA MON ASTERIX !

**_Tsukiuta :_** Who le long commentaire, j'adore ! Concernant les comportements humains je suis contente d'avoir réussi à les garder, même au cœur du lemon, ce qui n'as pas été une mince affaire et rendons à Cesar ce qui est a Cesar je n'aurais pas réussi à garder celle de Stiles complète sans l'aide de ma bêta. Tu ne connaissais pas la chanson de Queen … SHAME ON YOU ! (Okay maggle.) Je fait difficilement du lemon soft personnellement mais je fais toujours attention a garder une certaine « retenue » (si on peux dire ça pour un lemon.).

Aaaaaah les fautes et moi c'est une grande histoire d'amour, elles ne veulent pas me laisser en paix ! En tout cas merci pour tous ces compliments ça me touche !

Ps : Met ton article sur moi sans problème, tant que tu met un lien vers mon histoire je n'y voit aucun inconvénient ;)


End file.
